


Maybe We Should

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: For a while now, Iruka has had feelings for Kakashi.  Yet, despite what his friends say, he still refuses to make the first move.  Little does he know, the same story is playing out on the other side.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: A Very Special KakaIru Exchange!





	Maybe We Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelanatedRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/gifts).



“Thank you for a job well done,” Iruka’s smile beamed throughout the mission room as he accepted the paperwork from a regular jounin. The jounin grinned and nodded back before heading back home. At this time of day, the mission room was decently busy with shinobi ranging from genin teams to the elite grabbing and delivering mission reports. Even though it was a side job, Iruka did enjoy it as it granted him an opportunity to see many of his former students rise through the shinobi ranks. All those positives aside, there was one added benefit in the form of a loud eleven-year-old.

“IRUKA-SENSEI!” Suddenly, the mission room doors burst open, revealing a familiar genin team. Although three of the members were spotless, one of them was covered from head to toe in mud, grit, and hay. The young, tanned blond raced over to his old teacher, his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

“Guess what I just did?!” Naruto grinned wide, slamming his dirt-soiled palms on the mission desk.

The chuunin’s lips twitched into a smirk, seeing the palm prints left behind. “N-Naruto…” he hissed low through his teeth.

“I went off on a mission!“ Naruto shouted, unaware of Iruka’s rising anger. “Well, we did,” he motioned to this team, offhandedly. “We had to go escort this snooty, stuck-up girl and her servants back home all because her father is an aide to the daimyo!” Naruto continued his rant, waving his arms back and forth, not aware he was flinging mud all over. “And then these ninja came out of nowhere! I jumped in, protecting Sakura-chan while Sasuke was all scared so that’s when I made shadow clones! I mean the enemy did try to rough me up but they were no match for me, the man’s who’s going to be Hokage!“

“Heh, is that right, Naruto?” Iruka interjected, already at his limit. “It looks like to me… you actually GOT THE WHOLE DESK DIRTY!” he shrieked, slamming his fist directly down on Naruto’s skull. The hit echoed in the mission room, grabbing everyone’s attention. Many of the other shinobi whispered to themselves while others took a couple of steps away from chuunin, knowing his temper and lash outs well. Even his colleagues sitting next to him scooted back an inch or two.

“Heh, sorry about that, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto’s jounin instructor apologized, pulling a sobbing Naruto back and had his teammates try to soothe him. Although all that could be seen was a single eye on his face, it was clear just from the eye alone he was smiling. “He does tend to exaggerate and ramble. I’ll make sure to teach Naruto some manners for next time,” he rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka stared up at the jounin, a little awestruck. “T-Thank you, Kakashi-san… Sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s quite alright. I… promise to do a better job next time taking care of him,” Kakashi vowed. Out of his vest, he handed over a scroll, filled with their mission report.

“Thank you again, Kakashi-san. And thank you for a job well done,” Iruka grinned, readily accepting the scroll and checking it over. He watched the genin team leave, seeing Kakashi usher his students out, and continued to stare at the door even after it closed.

“Maybe you should tell him how you feel,” a familiar voice interjected.

“What?!” Iruka jerked his head back, only to see two of his closest friends trying to pick up their own mission report from the chuunin.

“Maybe you should tell Hatake-san how you really feel,” one of them suggested, seeing Iruka’s forlorn stare.

“Not happening, Izumo,” Iruka said flatly. He searched for their mission report, trying to change the subject. “Let’s see…A B-rank mission to deliver top secret information to-“

“I mean I can see why you would be attracted to a guy like that,” the other cut Iruka off.“You know looks aren’t the only attractive quality a person can have, right, Kotetsu?” Iruka glared up at him.

“Come on! Why not? I mean, I bet if you bend over and show him that ass of yours, I bet he will- OW!” Kotetsu held his arm, looking back at the brunet, who was now standing up from his seat, his fist shaking with rage.

“First off, shut it. We’re in public,” Iruka relaxed his hand and sat back down. “Secondly, you’ve seen how several women pounce on him when they get a chance. He’s obviously not into men.”

“Says you,” Izumo said. “I’ve heard sometimes, when you’re out on solo missions, it gets lonely to the point that you crave comfort from anyone. Regardless of sex. I mean, it does make sense, logically.”

“Uh huh… And I’m in the running for Hokage,” Iruka sighed, handing Izumo their mission scroll. “Thank you, you two, and I wish you good luck.”

“Come on, I bet even a one night stand would be good enough…” Kotetsu whispered, leaning over into Iruka’s ear.

Quickly, the chuunin reacted. “I’m not tricking Kakashi-san into a one night stand! That’s highly immoral!” Iruka chastised back, standing up and slamming his palms on the desk. Again, his shouting gained the attention of those around them. A blush formed under the chuunin’s facial scar as he sat back down.

“I was just kidding!” Kotetsu laughed, heartily. “It’s so easy to get a reaction from you!”

“Sorry about Kotetsu, Iruka,” Izumo apologized. “I promise next time we go out, dinner’s on me, ok?” the man offered as both of them wished Iruka bye as they left the room.

Iruka waved back at them and noticed how his co-workers were still giving him looks. “Maybe I should just head home…” he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

“Maybe you should tell him how you feel,” Kurenai mentioned as she sipped her drink.

“What?” Kakashi lifted his head up from the table to look at his two friends. After leaving Sakura and Sasuke to deal with their dirty third teammate, the jounin walked through the village to head home when he came across two of his oldest friends about to enter one of their favorite hangouts, the Dango Shop. Although the man was hesitant to allow the silver-haired man join them, the woman reassured her partner that it would just be a brisk chat. Yet, what seemed like a quick meet-up with friends turned into a full blown pity party.

“Maybe you should tell Iruka-chan how you truly feel!” Kurenai smiled, warmly. “I’m sure he would-“

“Oh, yeah. So easy. Confessing your feelings to another is very troublesome and too stressful to deal with,” the third wheel butted in, taking in a long drag from his cigarette.

“You confessed to me, didn’t you, Asuma?” Kurenai batted her long lashes to her lover.

“Y-You know what I meant!” he choked and coughed up a bit of smoke, his cheeks turning red, as he snuffed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. “I meant a confession from one man to another. It’s not really common…”

“You honestly think he will accept a confession?” Kakashi’s voice squeaked a little, a little hopeful.

“Yeah! Why not? I think you two would make a cute couple,” the kunoichi smiled gently as a waitress came to their table with their snacks in hand. Kurenai grinned as she helped herself to her botchan dango while Asuma ordered kanako dango. Kakashi couldn’t even bring himself to order any food as he watched cups of tea being set down as well.

“Because he’s not into men is a good reason…” Kakashi sighed, resting his chin on his hand. “I even made a promise to him to care for Naruto and his response… Gah! He even thanked me for a job well done!” he instantly ran his fingers through his mangy hair over and over again, feeling immensely flustered.

“If it helps, he says that to everyone,” Asuma pointed out, earning a quick jab from Kurenai’s elbow. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Knock that off,” she mumbled low, her red eyes glaring at him.

“Why do you even like him?” Asuma sighed, rubbing his arm. “I mean, growing up, you were very popular with the girls in our class. You can have any woman you want if you knock off that porn addiction you have.”

“Ok, first off, my books are masterpieces of art,” Kakashi pointed out and glared, quickly getting defensive. “You do not dismiss the best novel series that exist as some porn addiction. Secondly, it’s not that simple. Yes, several women flock to me, but they immediately see me and want to be with me. With Iruka… It’s… complicated…” the jounin sighed, tapping his index fingers together. He glanced away, recalling earlier in the day why he had a crush on the chuunin.

“Well, it still doesn’t hurt to try…” Kurenai giggled, finding humor in Kakashi’s flustered attitude.

“And if he rejects me?”

“At least you can say you tried,” she pointed out, taking a bite from her dango. That only earned herself a deep sigh from her friend.

“I don’t know… I don’t think I handle rejection well…” he slumped in his seat, arms sliding down the table.

Asuma rolled his eyes as Kurenai looked away, feeling hopeless in her endeavor. Her head perked up, though, as her eyes spotted something of interest in the distance, just outside the shop. “Oh! Excuse me, you two! I… need to adjust my lipstick,” she winked at her boyfriend and left the two men alone.

“Don’t know what’s her problem. It looks fine to me. Women…” Asuma sighed, sipping his tea. “But yeah, take it from me. You’re better off not saying a word to Iruka.”

“How are you so sure?” Kakashi asked, looking up at him.

“Trust me,” the bearded man sighed, eating the rest of his dango on his skewer. “I don’t want to deal with your whining ass after getting rejected,” he admitted as he placed the skewer down on his plate and pulled out another cigarette and a silver lighter. “The last thing I need from you is you getting drunk and giving me a sob story about your love life.”

“Well, sorry for intruding on your date. I can see why Kurenai said yes,” the pale man glared with his single eye.

“Hey, don’t get salty with me because you can’t act like a man!” Asuma blasted him as he lit his cigarette. “At least I have someone. You’re being too picky! The only way Iruka won’t reject you is if he knows you’re not in the right state of mind! He wouldn’t want to embarrass you but you’re already doing a great job doing that yourself,” he took a long drag.

“Hey! Don’t say something like that!” Kurenai butted back in, snatching Asuma’s lit cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it out quick. “How about this?” she directed her attention back to their lovestruck friend. “A bunch of us are going to be hanging out tonight at Shushu-ya since we’re all going to be free and in the village for once. Why don’t you join us, Kakashi? Maybe to help you take your mind off the whole thing!”

“Maybe…” the jounin sighed as he stood up from the booth. “Thank you, Kurenai…” he nodded to her and moved his gaze to Asuma, still giving him death stares as he bowed and took his leave out of the shop.

Kurenai smirked as she sat back down next to Asuma. “There, maybe tonight will help. I hate to see him like this.”

Her lover sat silently and glared at her, extending his hand out, expecting his cigarette back. But instead, the kunoichi grinned wide as she slid the single tobacco stick down her cleavage. Instantly, the man’s face flushed. “You know what you have to do to get it back… Only if you want it back,” she winked.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, running his index finger along the rim of his glass full of liquor, as he joined various jounin and chuunin sitting at several tables in the back of Shushu-ya that night, talking up a storm. Next to him were Genma and Raidou, reminiscing about their day guarding Tsunade while they were on their way back home from a meeting with the daimyou. Beside them was Ebisu, complaining about babysitting Konohmaru and failing at it thanks to the student’s two rambunctious friends. Meanwhile, further down, Gai had his foot on one of the tables, declaring his pride for his genin team succeeding in completing a C-rank mission earlier that day. For Kakashi, it was the same mundane tasks the others always talk about. For him, being there, it wasn’t any special. It wasn’t helping clearing his mind at all.

With another heavy sigh, the jounin stood up, ready to leave everyone and everything behind for another lonely night, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there, right in front of him on the other side of the table, was the same chuunin running through his mind all day and other past days. “Ah! I-Iruka-sensei! What… are you doing here?” he stumbled with his words

“Oh, Kakashi-san… Hello,” Iruka looked at him, a little flustered and surprised himself, seeing the jounin there. “Kurenai-san invited my friends and I earlier today while I was walking home,” he pointed to Izumo and Kotetsu, announcing themselves to the large group.

“Kure… nai…?” Kakashi questioned, recalling when the kunoichi stepped out at the dango shop. He even confirmed it for himself as he caught a glimpse of her further down the table. Their eyes locked with Kurenai obviously winking back at Kakashi. “I see…” he groaned, inwardly. He was going to have a talk with her another night. For now, he was stuck in this predicament, whether he was ready for it or not.

“I mean, I can sit elsewhere if you mind my company…” the brunet mumbled, starting to walk away.

“Hm? Oh! No, no! It’s not that! G-Go ahead and sit!” Kakashi insisted, sitting back down and offering the seat in front of him.

“Weren’t you going somewhere, though?” Iruka asked, a little bewildered.

“Oh, me? Well… It seems like I forgot…” he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling wryly and poorly lying.

“I see…” Iruka sat down across from him, still staring at the older man.

Even though the object of his affection was directly in front of him, Kakashi still couldn’t bring himself to mouth even casual words. He would casually glance away here and back at Iruka there, hoping not to lock eyes with the brunet. Should they look at each other, the jounin knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Not even his own mask could hide his muddled mood. To help, he would take his glass and take a few sips here and there, pulling down his mask only to drink and pulled it back up when done. He did overhear the brunet talking with the others about his day at the Academy and the mission room. Yet, again, although he wanted to butt in and ask the chuunin himself, he couldn’t bring himself to ask if Iruka’s loved teaching soon-to-be genin or how if the rest of his day in the mission room went smoothly. Instead, he drank his anxiety down with drink after drink.

The night continued the same way with Kakashi remaining silent as he continued to order only cheap booze. Meanwhile, Iruka would socialize with his fellow ninja, very interested in their stories about their missions while he himself was stuck in the village. His attention would be drawn to the others as he tried his best to avoid Kakashi’s gaze as well, worried the jounin would read the blush on his face, under his facial scar, if spotted. Yet, it got to the point the chuunin didn’t realize how late it was as one after one, the other shinobi started to head back home for the night. Or how the jounin was now slumped over on the table, nearly passed out.

“Is… Is he…?” Iruka nudged him after finally noticing, trying to wake the fellow ninja. “Kakashi-san?” he tried again, earning a groan. Instantly, the chuunin got a whiff of alcohol in the air. “Great, he’s drunk…”

“Then maybe you can take him home!” Kurenai offered as she walked over with Asuma. his arm over her shoulders.

“Me?! But I don’t even know where he lives!” Iruka made a legit excuse.

“So take him to your place!”

“M-My place?!” Iruka’s voice cracked, his face turning red. “B-But my place isn’t… Hey!” he called out to the two jounin, watching them leave him behind with their drunk friend.

“Well, maybe you will get that one night stand, after all…” Kotetsu teased as he walked past Iruka with Izumo.

“Hey! I told I’m not… Just… H-Help me out here!!!” Iruka insisted, but the two chuunins left with a wave of their hands, again leaving the teacher with his drunken crush. With a heavy sigh, Iruka looked back, seeing the poor state the jounin was in. The teacher formed a few hand seals and created a simple clone to assist him. The real Iruka took a hold of Kakashi’s left arm and swung it over his shoulder, supporting the jounin and helping him stand up. The clone did the same on the other side. Still struggling a little, the two together started their journey back home. Yet, not before paying for not only their tab, but Kakashi’s as well.

* * *

“I swear your friends are terrible for leaving you behind like this,” Iruka grunted, fiddling, trying to grab his keys. Unfazed, the clone reached over, took the keys from Iruka’s pocket, and opened the door to his apartment. “Sorry, it’s not much,” Iruka assisted Kakashi inside and removed both of their sandals by the door. Iruka was right. It wasn’t much of an apartment. It was just a single room with a small kitchen area just to the right with limited counter space, a small dining area accompanied by a table with a single chair, a large bed opposite with an end table to go with it, and a hallway leaning to the bathroom. Nothing really much to brag about.

“So this is where you live…” Kakashi mumbled, lifting his head a little, looking around.

“Sorry it’s not what you’re used to. My salary, even with teaching and helping at the mission desk, doesn’t give me much to afford-“ he paused as he stepped up from genkan and lost his footing, tripping over the jounin’s foot, and accidentally falling forward into the wall, and incidentally dispatching his copy as he was pinned between the wall and the jounin. “K-Kakashi-san! Are you ok?” he fretted, still attempting to hold the other man up alone.

“Heh, yeah, yeah… Are you?”

“Am I… Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t-“ he instantly froze.

In that moment, Kakashi swiftly pulled down his mask. The jounin moved in close and locked lips with the brunet. Iruka didn’t move, still from shock. The kiss was gentle and caring despite the surprisingly light liquor taste lingering on the lips. What felt like minutes just lasted a few seconds as the chuunin felt the man pull back and stare back at him, his single, open eye hazy.

Iruka gulped. His heart and mind raced, trying to calm down and think rationally, respectfully. Before him, the jounin he was pining for was now in his home. The man he yearned for was inches away from his face. The one that stole his heart had just kissed him. In the back of his head, Kotetsu’s words repeated over and over.

_‘Well, maybe you will get that one night stand, after all…’_

Iruka gulped again. Testing the waters, he moved in and lightly kissed Kakashi back. His lips quivered as his hands on the jounin’s arms shuttered. Yet, instead of the anticipated lashing he was expecting to get, he felt the older man’s lips massage against his own, deepening the kiss. Iruka hesitated a little, but slowly cracked his mouth open, allowing Kakashi to venture forward with his tongue.

The moment he could taste the alcohol on the other, the chuunin was in a daze, holding the jounin close and started to kiss him back. The silver-haired man’s hands roamed, quick to remove his own vest and forehead protector. Iruka did the same, tossing his forehead protector away and slid off his vest. It was the jounin, though, who ran his hand through the brunet’s locks and pulled out his hair tie, allowing the brown mane to fall down to the chuunin’s shoulders.

“W-Wait… M-My bed…” Iruka panted between kisses. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt the older man’s hands on his rear, hoisting him up. The chuunin’s legs jerked and wrapped around the other’s waist. He looked back down at Kakashi, feeling their lips on his again. He kissed back as he was carried over to the bed.

The tanned man was set down, looking up at the other. He felt his shirt being tugged at, begging to be removed. Iruka helped, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the side of the bed. He resumed kissing Kakashi, begging the same for the pale man. The man did so, yanking his shirt off and exposing his bare chest, scars and all. Iruka paused for a moment, moving his hands up and roaming the bare chest. Tanned fingers ran along small scars above tense muscles. Kakashi took a hold of Iruka’s hands, holding them close, before leaning down and capturing the chuunin’s lips once more.

Iruka moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the older man’s neck, pulling him close. The kiss distracted him as he felt his pants and briefs slowly being pulled on. Moaning a little, he lifted his hips up, allowing the jounin to fully expose the tanned man under him.

Entranced by the vision before him, Kakashi’s lips moved away from Iruka’s lips, down the chuunin’s neck, suckling and leaving behind a hickey.

“Ngh… Ka… Kakashi…” Iruka moaned. His fingers curled around the pale man’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin just a little. Yet, the brunet’s voice cracked as he felt the jounin’s tongue moving down to his chest, lapping at a nipple. “Ka…! Kakashi…”

The jounin replied back, his teeth nipping at the tanned skin as he moved down, lapping at Iruka’s stomach. He still ventured south, finding something more tantalizing. Dragging his tongue along the shaft caused Iruka to shiver with pleasure. Enjoying the sounds coming from the other man, Kakashi continued, teasing the younger man as his tongue continued to lick along the member, feeling it start to grow and pulse under his touch.

“P-Please… E-Enough…” Iruka’s voice quivered, begging a little.

Yet, Kakashi continued, his lips lightly leaving kisses along the shaft until he got to the head. His tongue circled around before letting the head slid past his lips and into his mouth. The action earned him a loud moan, echoing in the room. Kakashi glanced up at Iruka for a moment before sliding the member further in his mouth, suckling on it. Soon, it was accompanied by a pair of hands running through his messy mane, yanking on his silver hair. With every tug, Kakashi persevered, continuing to suck Iruka off.

“P-Please… No more… I don’t… wanna…” Iruka implored him, his hips starting to thrust up.

Kakashi pulled back with an audible pop, proud of the work he did as he stared at the standing member.

“Please… This has gone far… enough…” Iruka panted. “Just… let me go use the bath- Hey!” he gasped, seeing the jounin suddenly push his legs up and back, exposing his rear. “Kakashi!”

Kakashi wasted no time. Kissing down the tanned legs, caressing them, he reached his target. Dipping two of his fingers in his mouth, he lubed them up with his tongue before reaching down.

“Hey! D-Don’t do- Ahh…” Iruka moaned, feeling one finger push inside and move around. “Ka… Kaka…” he stretched his legs out, grabbing onto the sheets. His toes curled as he soon melted into the feeling. He didn’t even notice the second one entering him. He did groan, though, when he felt the two scissor inside, stretching him out. “Kakashi…”

After hearing his name, Kakashi pulled his fingers back and set Iruka’s legs down, over his own. Undoing his pants, the silver-haired man reached in and pulled out his own hard, leaking member, begging for attention. Using his own precum, he lubricated the shaft and positioned himself. Without hesitation and without a word, Kakashi aimed and started to push inside.

“Ngh! Gah!” Iruka grunted, his eyes shut as he felt the intrusive member breach him. He bit his lower lip, feeling an immediate surge of pain followed by a rush of pleasure run down his back. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, trying to assure him. “It… I’m ok… Don’t worry… It’s… fine like this… I’ll be-” Iruka froze as he opened his eyes and looked up, now finally seeing Kakashi’s eyes. Both of them. His regular eye and his Sharingan. Seeing it record every second of this sexual encounter. “Wait, Kakashi… Your- Kakashi!” he shrieked, feeling the other man start to move, his gaze not wavering.

Kakashi continued to stare, taking note of Iruka’s expression. How Iruka would throw his head back, how the sweat dripped down his forehead, how he tried to suppress his voice by biting his lower lip but failing with every thrust. Everything was being ingrained in the jounin’s mind as he continued to thrust into the man under him. With every moan he earned, he would thrust again, wanting to hear Iruka’s voice again and again, shouting his name.

“Ka… Kakashi…” Iruka wailed, not only wrapping his arms back around Kakashi’s neck, but his legs tangled around the pale man’s waist, pulling him in close and tight. With every thrust, he clenched his hands and curled his toes, enjoying the thrilling feeling the man was giving him. With every thrust, he wanted more and more. Pulling his head back, he passionately kissed the other man, enjoying every second of pleasure he was experiencing now. Even if it was for just the night, even if it was for that moment, every second was ecstasy.

Suddenly, without warning, Iruka cried out loud, holding onto Kakashi tight as he suddenly came between the two of them. Both of their stomachs became wet and sticky as the brunet’s musk filled the air. With a few more thrusts, he felt a hard push and instantly could feel a warm rush inside. The brunet panted heavily, collapsing back down on his bed. He managed to glance up. Only making out a figure above him, Iruka slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Iruka slowly opened his eyes, feeling the rays of the sun from the window hit his eyes. He stretched out in his bed and carefully tried to lift himself up, only to be met with a sharp pain in his lower back. “Ngh! What… did I…” he fell back on the bed on his stomach as he held his head and started to think when last night’s events hit him dead-on. The memories of a pale man over him, grunting and grinding. The thoughts of the rough actions giving the younger man untold pleasures. The recall of their voice drowning each other out rushed through his mind. “K-Kakashi-san and I…” he mumbled, his eyes wide with shock. “We… we…”

“Had sex,” Kakashi mumbled, standing nearby with just his pants on, holding a tray with steamed rice, grilled fish, and a vegetable side dish on top. “Sorry, it’s not much. There wasn’t that much to choose from in your kitchen,” he walked over with the tray.

“Kakashi-san? You… made breakfast?” Iruka asked, watching the jounin carefully set the tray down on a nearby end table. The chuunin moved on his stomach and propped himself up on his forearms.

“I mean, I only thought it was right after last night…” he sat down on the ground beside the bed.

“Yeah… About last night…“

“I’m sorry about last night,” Kakashi said, sorrowfully. “I never meant to do that. I never wanted to take advantage of you. Although, I would have expected a normal chuunin to stop someone from trying to get into their-“

“Are you berating me after having sex with me?!” Iruka shouted, slamming a fist on the bed, his anger rising.

Kakashi jumped a little and smiled wryly. Yet, his smile wavered and turned from a snicker into a full blown out laughter with his hand over his stomach.

“What’s so funny?! You think I’m just some toy to play with?!” Iruka glared at him, his eyes shooting kunai.

“Huh? N-No! No!! Please, don’t get the wrong message!” Kakashi waved his hands in front of his face. “That’s not what I’m laughing at! I mean, I’m laughing at you but not… exactly at… I swear I’m bad at this…” he sighed, covering his face with the palm of his hand.

“Then explain yourself!” Iruka demanded, his voice stern like the teacher he was.

“I… I like you, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi sighed and confessed, rubbing the back of his head.  
Iruka stared back at him, his eyes wide in shock, fixated on the other man. “You…”

“I have for a while now… That… energy you have when you lash out is quite something. Something I don’t see often in others. Even to me, you’ll show that side of you, forgetting that I rank above you… That’s… why I find you interesting. So I’ve been thinking and trying to ask you out for a bit now, but… couldn’t never find the right words or the right time to. Even last night, after I had a great chance to just talk casually to you, I washed it down with liquor… Heh, even Asuma was right about you.”

“…Right about what?”

“That you wouldn’t object if I wasn’t in the right state of mind. Though I did think you would have put up some kind of fight.”

“…That I wouldn’t what?” Iruka point blank stared at him, his hands curling into fists.

“Well, technically I was just tipsy…” Kakashi continued to divulge the truth. “I mean, I’ve had worse things in my body. I’m at that point where alcohol does barely a thing to me anymore,” he laughed to himself.

“So... you were just pretending to be that drunk to get into my pants?!” the brunet shouted, reaching his boiling point.

“I didn’t mean it like that! Plus, I did think you would fight me off, not kiss me back!” Kakashi pointed out.

“T-That was because… I… I did not!” the chuunin argued. Iruka settled in the bed, burying his face in the pillows to conceal his flushed cheeks. He grunted as well, his lower back still throbbing a little.

“I… can see you’re still upset at me,” Kakashi smiled gently and got up. “I… I’ll see myself out. Again, I’m sorry for causing you all this trouble. I do like you, Iruka… But I see you don’t like me,” he started to walk out of the apartment. "I hope you feel better, Iruka-sensei. I’ll never forget last night," he tapped his left eye.

On the bed, Iruka pursed his lips together and clenched his hands, gripping the bed sheets hard. Deep down, Iruka knew Kakashi’s recent words weren’t true. In turn, he liked the jounin and it amazed him that the jounin liked him back. Maybe there was room for- “W-Wait!” he yelled, his eyes shut tight.

Kakashi turned back, a little stunned. “…Iruka-sensei?”

“I… I don’t… I mean… I…” the brunet stuttered. He breathed in and out heavily, steadying his nerves. “I… do like you, Kakashi-san,” he confessed. “For the same reason… You never looked down at me for being a chuunin. Even before I was a teacher, you looked after me in missions as a teammate, a friend…” he closed his eyes, recalling that faithful mission when the silver-haired man risked his life for a man like him. “Even though others think it would be good enough because of who you are, I… I don’t want this to be a one night stand. I just… I want-“ Suddenly, Iruka jumped a little, feeling a calloused hand on top of his. “…Kakashi-san?” he looked up, seeing the jounin back by his bedside, kneeling down beside and smiling down at him.

“Does this mean… you forgive me?” he scratched his cheek.

“It’s going to take a bit before I forgive you,” he glared back, but only for a moment as he broke into a smile and a small chuckle.

“Heh, then maybe we should start from the beginning properly?” the jounin suggested, still nervous as his heart beat hard in his chest.

Iruka looked down at Kakashi’s hand still on his. He smiled warmly, turning his hand over and holding the other back, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah… Maybe we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it with all the parallels! ...And the dialogue was fun, too.


End file.
